It Was Worth It
by Athena Goddess of the Wise
Summary: "You'll see.  You two are meant to be, like Peanut Butter and Jelly. You have a love story for the books."  A Rose/Scorp oneshot.  T for no apparent reason.


"So, when were you planning on telling me?" A miffed looking Lilly Potter said when she had cornered Rose in the Gryffindor common room.

"Tell you what?" Rose asked her younger cousin.

"Your relationship with Scorpius, of course!" Rose froze at that sentence. Why would anyone, let alone _Lily, _think she was in a relationship with Scorpius? Sure, she was one of his best friends (a fact her dad despised) but so was Albus, and no one went around suggesting he and Scorp would make a good pair!

"Now why," Rose said, dodging Lily and trying to make a break for it, "Would you think I liked Scorpius in that way."

"Easy, silly!" Lily said, happily bouncing after Rose, "Besides the fact that Maria told Lucy who told Dom who told me that you two were holding hands, there's reason one, you and him have been best friends for forever, two, he's handsome, three, he's totally in love with you," Rose chuckled, "And four, your always kissing him on the cheek!"

"So what?" Rose told Lily, plopping on a coach, which Lily quickly followed suit in, " You're always kissing Lysander Scamander on the cheek – actually, that's a dreadful comparison, everyone knows you two will end up together." Rose sighed.

Lily giggled happily and didn't deny it, "Actually, that's a WONDERFUL comparison. Everyone knows you and Scorp are meant for each other too!"

Rose snorted. She had no feelings what so ever for her best friend. Sure, he was handsome, and nice, but he was her friend for Godric's sake!

"Aw, come on Rose, don't be a true love hater! Um…think about that one muggle book you had to read for muggle studies that you said was awful, but could have been great? Something-O and Juliet?"

"_Romeo _and Juliet, and what about it." Rose asked without actually wanting to know.

"Easy. Your and Scorpius' relationship is practically mapped out in that book! Unrequited love, feuding families, true love," She had already said something about love, hadn't she? "Except you don't talk weird and you don't own a castle and your not going to die, at least I sure hope not!"

"So, Scorp and I are like Romeo and Juliet, only minus the Shakespearean talk, castles, and we aren't going to die? Your also forgetting that the only person with a name close to Rosaline is me, and if I was supposed to be Juliet how could I also be Rosaline? Also the fact that he doesn't have any cousins, there's no guy mum and dad want me to or are forcing me to marry, there's no prince, I'm fifteen, not fourteen, and, oh yeah! We're _not in love!" _Rose said with an amused smirk.

"Come on Rose! You are such a downer. I could help set you and him up! Or better yet, next time we go to Hogsmeade, you and Scorp and Al and the girl he likes could all go the the Three Broomsticks, and when Al and the girl start snogging, you and Scorp would be alone by your self!"

"No, Lily. I do not want to awkwardly sit with Scorpius Malfoy while Al snogges Alice Longbottom. You want to know why? Because I do. Not. Like. HIM!"

"Okay, so you wouldn't mind if I or someone else took your place on that date?" Lily asked, somehow managing to raise only one of her eyebrows, a feat Rose had yet to accomplish.

"Ewwwwwwww…" Rose moaned, "You are not dating Scorpius Malfoy. Whenever I hung out with him I would constantly be remembering that he had snogged my little cousin."

"So it doesn't have anything to do with the fact you like him and would be burning with a yellow white ball of jealousy fire in the pit of your stomach?"

"Honestly, Lils, where do you come up with this stuff?" Rose asked amused.

"I'm poetic." Lily answered, before continuing, "Come on, you have to feel something for him.

"Weeeeelllll….Nope." Rose smiled, "Anyway, I thought my cousins would be _against_ any relationship I had with Scorp."

"Well, James, Fred, Hugo, and Louis will, at least for a while. Vicky, Dom, Teddy, and Roxy won't like it, but they'll accept it. Same for Molly and Lucy, really. Al and I like Scorp, so of course we will accept it."

"I note you're using words to make it sound like Scorp and I will one day become a couple, Lily."

"You'll see." Lily said getting up from the coach and finishing her point at the same time, "You two are meant to be, like Peanut Butter and Jelly. You have a love story for the books."

"Oh, shut up and go flirt with Lysander." Rose told her.

Lily stuck her tongue out, and with that she walked away, leaving Rose to study, and maybe, just maybe, think about a certain Blonde-haired Slytherin in a way that was more than friendly.

* * *

><p>A year later when Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy started dating (thanks to Lily carrying out her plan in the Three Broomsticks), Lily couldn't help but rub in her point. It was insufferable. It went on for days, and of course Rose had her other cousins and her uncles and aunts and brother and parents to worry about. It was worth it, though.<p>

It went without saying that when Rose became engaged to Scorpius Malfoy, five years later, Lily did the same thing. Her dad, of course, went ballistic. It was worth it.

Rose hated to admit it, but Lily was right. It _was_ kind of like a love story.

Of course, Rose couldn't help but rub in Lily'sface when she and Lysander were in a happy relationship.

All that teasing she took before from Lily? It was worth it, especially when Rose got her back.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm assuming this is awful. I can't write a RoseScorp to save my soul, and yet i love the pairing. Also, I wrote this, added bits, took out bits, and didn't read it over before updateing.**

**Feel free to flame and tell me all the mistake I made.**


End file.
